


All I Ever Wanted Was You

by Taliawood_14



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Daisuga - Free From, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry I wrote this, M/M, Me Before You references, Toxic boyfriend, haikyuu - FreeFrom, i am weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taliawood_14/pseuds/Taliawood_14
Summary: He flicked the ash off his cigarette and watched as it touched the cold ground. Daichi hated the winter and came to think about it, Daichi hated most things nowadays. it's  The AU that nobody asked for, but that I took upon myself to write this.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 2





	All I Ever Wanted Was You

Sugawara just woke up from a long night with Asahi and Nishinoya. He knew that Daichi would be mad but he didn't care. Sugawara went to grab his phone to check the time he wasn’t surprised when it didn’t turn on “great it’s dead.” 

He finally went out of bed to go to the bathroom, and he grabbed the half empty bottle of concealer that Daichi gave him for his birthday after giving him a black eye. He plastered himself with the milky color, the shade matched his skin perfectly to cover all of his bruises and he found himself smiling slightly at the bottle. “Daichi knew my color.”

Daichi would come home, start yelling and slapping sugawara. It's a daily thing for Sugawara, Daichi to do whatever he wants to Sugawara; it will only last about ten minutes before he gets a call from work or his friends. Sugawara got visitors, it was Asahi and Nishinoya, Nishinoya never knocked, he always barged in like it was his own house, Asahi tried to tell Nishnoya to knock but he never did. 

Noya:  
[“God damn you look awful, are you okay.”]

Asahi:  
[“Really noya be more empathy”]

Sugawara:  
[“Haha very funny, but why are you guys here in the first place?”] 

Asahi:  
[“Noya you didn't text him we were coming!”]

Noya:  
[“Ah I forgot sorry”]

Asahi:  
[“Really noya you are something alright”]

Asahi, Noya and Suga sit down on the couch talking and playing blackjack, they were joking around and complimenting how good Sugawara is at blackjack. but it was all fun and games until Daichi got home.

Daichi:  
[“Hello Asahi, and Noya.”]

Asahi:  
[“We should get going, it's getting late.”]

Noya:  
[“Bye suga-chan”]

Sugawara:  
[“Bye guys”]

Asahi, and Noya left, Ashi closed the door behind them just leaving sugawara and Daichi alone. Sugawara knew what was going to happen. Daichi took off his belt and folded in half. “You know that I don’t like visitors in my house without my permission.” Daichi hit Sugawara with his belt with all his force, Sugawara tried not to cry which made him want to cry even more. Sugawara felt so helpless just standing there with a big red mark on his back, he knew that Daichi wasn't done yet and wanted more from sugawara. Two hours of pain and torcher for sugawara Daichi finally left the apartment to smoke a cigarette. He flicked the ash off his cigarette and watched as it touched the cold ground. Daichi hated the winter and came to think about it, Daichi hated most things nowadays. He kept thinking over and over that his life would be different if he never meant Koushi Sugawara. 

The only family Sugawara has was Ashai and Noya. They were with him through thick and thin but when he meant Daichi that’s when Asahi and Noya started drinking and using drugs more than usual. Sugawara meant Daichi at a club he owns, Sugawara was drunk to tell Daichi and Asahi apart. He thought Daichi was Asahi, Daichi took him to his place and one thing led the other and he woke up in a bed and didn't know where he was. 

Daichi went back inside to see sugawara in the bed trying to fall asleep but he was in too much pain from his chest dawn everytime sugawara moved his body ache like cramps. Daichi feels bad for he did to sugawara so he wanted to do something nice that shows that he cares for sugawara. He picks him up off the bed like a bridal style, puts him on the couch gently and cuddles up with sugawara and watches sugawara favorite movie Me Before You with a grey blanket Dachi wrapped both of them in like a burrito. 

Sugawara:  
[“Thank’s Daichi for everything you did for me.”]

Daichi:  
[“Hey- don’t do that I’m the one that should be thanking you.”]

Sugawara:  
[“Shhh watch the movie.”]

Daichi:  
[“Ah okay sorry.”]

Daichi has never smiled in a long time but seeing Sugawara made him smile like an idiot “hey are you okay?” sugawara asks “yeah I’m okay why do you ask’? “Oh because you are smiling.” Sugawara chuckled at how speachless Daichi is. Daichi never wanted to tickle Sugawara so badly in his life but he knows it's going to hurt him so he is just sitting there still speechless about what Sugawara said. Eventually Sugawara falls asleep in Daichi arms, Daichi doesn't want to move but his arm is asleep.  
During the middle of the night Sugawara woke up from chest pains because of that he also woke up Daichi, Daichi insisted to take Sugawara to the hospital but Sugawara said he was fine and that it would blow over. 

Two weeks later Sugawara's chest pains but this time it happened more often and yet Sugawara doesn't want to go to the doctor. Daichi wanted to go on a date with Sugawara so Daichi made a reservation for a restaurant. Daichi picked up Sugawara after work, sugawara didn't know it had a dress code so Daichi made back up plan and took him to a musume, that's when Sugawara started getting hallucinations really bad to where the point where Daichi has to go home, Sugawara feel really bad.

Sugawara:  
[“I’m so sorry.”]

Daichi:  
[“Hey it's okay, besides I was getting bored looking at the naked statue’s and old paintings.”] 

Daichi knows how bad Sugawara feels, so they end up watching Me Before You again because Sugawara loves that movie for some reason and cuddles up with his favorite grey blanket. Daichi was getting really scared about Sugawara chest pains and hallucinations so type in chest pains and hallucinations into google and press the search button, he clicked on “Can a chest infection make you hallucinate?”  
“Hallucinations can sometimes occur in frail older people who are ill. The hallucinations may start before other signs that the person is unwell. They may be caused by a chest infection or urine infection” Daichi doesn't want to keep reading because he knows that he will find some things that he doesn't want to know, So Daichi shut the computer and look at sugawara and whispered “I love you” 

Few weeks went by and Sugawara's chest pains were getting worse and the hallucinations came and went. Daichi really wants to take sugawara to the doctors but he keeps saying no and it would blow over. Daichi had no other choice but to call Ashai and Noya, Noya came but Asahi was stuck at work for some reason. 

Daichi:  
[“Thank you for coming. I didn't know who else to call.”] 

Noya:  
[“No problem, Noya's always have time, so what's wrong with Sugawara.”] 

Daichi:  
[“Sugawara doesn't want to go to the doctors.”]

Noya:  
[“Why does Sugawara need to go to the doctors?”]

Daichi:  
[“Will because he is having really bad chest pains and Hallucinations lately and it's scaring me.”]

Noya:  
[“Ah I see now. I know Sugawara better than anyone else, maybe his right it just might blow over”]

Daichi Knows this won’t just blow over but he doesn't want to believe that so he agreed with Noya and maybe it might blow over. 

Daichi:  
[“yeah maybe you're right it might just blow over”] 

Sugawara was looking at his ceiling listing the clock going tick, tick, tick debating if he should go to the doctor or will this blow over a couple of hours went and he was still looking at the ceiling. Sugawara looked at the time it was 12:30pm and he got up out of bed. Sugawara went to the kitchen to look at the food they had, they only had spoiled milk, three eggs and a half empty bottle of orange juice. Daichi just goes back for a long night at the club to see sugawara looking in the fridge. 

Sugawara:  
[ “good morning”]

Daichi:  
[ its 2:34pm in the afternoon don't tell me you just woke up.”]

Sugawara:  
[ “did you just got back from work?”] 

Daichi:  
[“hey don’t change the subject.” 

Sugawara:  
[ “I will answer your question if you answer mine.”

Daichi:  
[“Fine, yes I just go back from work.”]

Sugawara:  
[“yes I just woke up”]

Daichi:  
[“lets go buy some groceries”]

Sugawara:  
[“wait you just go back form work, don’t you need to rest?”] 

Daichi:  
[“no I am good lets go or I am leaving you here”] 

Sugawara:  
[“okay okay I’m coming.”

Sugawara got drees and they went to the market from down the street, Daichi grabe a cart and Sugawara went to the candy aisle. Daichi found Sugawara debating for strawberry pocky or chocolate pocky, so Daichi felt bad for him so he let him get both. They end up buying milk, apple juice, origen juice, noodles. Veggie, some snacks and some meat. When they left the market it started to snow and it was kind of a long walk back to the apartment, so Daichi was the only one that brought a scarf so he wrapped the scarf around Sugawara. 

Sugawara:  
[“thank you”]

Daichi:  
[“of course it's snowing I can’t handle you being sick. And I have to take care of you when you are sick so don't get sick”] 

For some reason Sugawara started to blush and smile. He was trying to hide his face in the scarf but Daichi saw him but he didn't say anything. They finally got home and they started putting the groceries away. It wasn't too long after when they were cuddling and watching a movie. This time it's a different movie called Monsters Inc. Halfway there in the movie that's when Sugawara started having chest pains. 

“Let's go to the doctors please.” Sugawara hated when Daichi gets like this, so finally Sugawara agreed to go to the hospital. They finally got there and the doctor came to talk to them. They needed to do blood work and a PET scan, a few hours later the doctor came back, “I have some terrible news. Koshi Sugawara has the FFI disease.” Daichi couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Sugawara is dying. 

Daichi and Sugawara haven't spoken a word in the car driving back home after the news they got. The word forever did go as planned for them. Pretty soon Sugawara needs to be hospitalized and starts living his life in the hospital walls then his own house. It's been 1 week since he knew about Sugawara diseases and it's time for Daichi to break the news to Ashai and Noya about Sugawara disease and explain to them that they might lose him.

Daichi:  
[“guys I have some bad news it's about Sugawara please I am sorry I am about to say.”]

Noya:  
[“come on how bad can it be it’s not like Sugawara is dying. right?”}

Asahi:  
[“will go on, what is it.”] 

Daichi tried not to cry about what he was going to say. Noya became more serious and Asahi tried not to think about what Daichi was going to say. 

Daichi:  
[“Sugawara has the FFI disease.”]

Noya:  
[“wait is that the disease that killed Bokoto.”] 

Ashai:  
[Noya, oh my god you are a different breed I swear.”]

Daichi doesn't know Bokoto but he did hear how he died with the same disease and it was hard for his friends to watch him die so they left, that all Dachie knows about them but it was pretty heartless what Noya said. 

Daichi:  
[“okay that was pretty essay to tell you guys that Sugawara is dying”]

Noya:  
[ yeah to be honest I didn't know how to react to that.”] 

Asahi didn't talk the rest of the time when he was there he just had a serious look. When Noya and Ashai left that's when Daichi broke down and started sobbing. This was the only time he was alone and time to sink in what the hell just happened. Sugawara went to hospital. And Noya and Ashai just left so this was the only time he was alone after he knew about Sugawara diseases. 

Before they know it Sugawara is at the hospital. Daichi visits Sugawara everyday after work. Daichi would bring Sugawara favorites snacks, watch his favorite movie and cuddle him with his favorite blanket. When Daichi fell asleep Suagawara looked out the window to see how bright the stars were and remember the first date he had with Daichi they were stargazing on top of the hill. That's when Daichi brought the grey blanket when Sugawara got cold he would wrap him up. 

Daichi is scared he is really scared not because he will lose sugawara but because he won’t find anyone like him, his smile when you buy him pocky, his forehead kiss when you first wake up, his warms hugs after a long day at work, his cooking that makes you feel warm inside, Daichi is sacred to lose him. 

January 31,

Daichi just arrived at the hospital. Sugawara has been in the hospital for three weeks now asahi and noya haven’t seen sugawara ever since they last have talked. Daichi tried to make Sugawara hospital room feel like home. 

Sugawara hated the daytime. When it was light outside, Sugawar could see all the flaws on his body, the scars etched into his skin and the lack of emotion behind his eyes. Daichi feels bad for him, he's lost 20 pounds in the last week. 

Asahi came to visit Sugawara but when he came Sugawara didn't want to see his face. He doesn't want to deal with Asahi or Noya not now and ever again. Sugawara was trying to smile but he couldn't handle the pain and frustration he is feeling right now and seeing his friends would make him feel worse. 

Daichi wanted to make him feel better so he brought Sugawara favorite snacks and his blanket and you can’t forget his movie. They cuddled up and Daichi wrapped up Sugawara with the blanket and played the movie. Daichi fell asleep in the middle of the movie, Sugawara just stared at Daichi and how peacefully he was sleeping. “I love you” sugawara wishperd into Daiches ear. 

Before you know it was February, Sugawara just stared outside of the window to see how the kids would run around as he was waiting for Daichi to come. Daichi was at the doorway leaning against the door looking at Sugawara, it wasn't too long after Sugawara noticed Daichi. Daichi just looked at Sugawara and the lack of emotion behind his eye, Daichi noticed how much weight Sugawara lost. You can see how bony he is and underweight. 

Daichi:  
[“hey”}

Sugawara:  
[“Why.. just why”]

Daichi:  
[“this wasn't your fault. Bad things happened to good people.”] 

Sugawara:  
[“that's the thing I am not a good person. I shouldn't play victim here.”]

Daichi:  
[“don't say that you are dying you should have the right to play the victim.”]

Sugawara:  
[“No I don’t, Bokto didn't deserve that. Akashi didn't deserve what happen to Bokto.”] 

Daichi:  
[“and you do? Should I deserve losing you? Huh do I deserve this?”] 

Sugawara:  
[“no.”] 

Daichi was mad at what Sugawara said, and yet he couldn't take his mind off what Sugawara said. Does Sugawara really deserve this? The rest of the night Daichi couldn't stop thinking about what he said “does he really deserve this.” It was 6:30am and Daichi couldn't sleep so he got up to get some water. Each sip of water he took made him feel more guilty for what he did, He wanted to make things right for Sugawara. 

Daichi went back to hospital, nothing has changed Sugawara looks thinner. The hallucinations got the best of him and he was too weak to talk. At this point it was just when. Daichi tries to stay awake for as long he can. But he ends up falling asleep, Sugawara thinks it's cute how Daichi tries to stay awake for him. It's 6:30am Daichi woke up to see how Sugawara got his phone. Sugawara typed “I love you” into the phone Daichi said “I love you.” Daichi woke up cuddling Sugawara but wasn't Sugawara anymore it's just a cold body. “I love you, happy Valentine’s Day” as Daichi tried not to cry but let out a sob that made him break dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from littluxray In Another Life and mitigates An Angel Will Die, Covered in White  
> this is my first story I wrote I hope its good. enjoy!


End file.
